


okay? okay.

by iyynezu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, escargot curses in this one but not aloud, escargot pretty edgy here tbh, gender neutral master attendant, idk why it just kinda worked, salad really likes calculations here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyynezu/pseuds/iyynezu
Summary: Escargot has a chat with Salad coming back from restaurant duty. He didn't know Salad worried that much about how much sleep he was getting.NOTE: it has been so long since i posted this that i no longer play the game and dont think i could effectively finish the fic. whoops





	1. gloriville

**Author's Note:**

> i call this one salad really likes escargot and values escargot's sleep maybe even more then escargot does but also doesnt know that escargot really really appreciates it as shown in beginning monologue

Wind gently whizzed by the window as Escargot continued walking down the hall. He had just gotten off restaurant duty with Hawthorne Ball and Sake. Both souls had very different personalities, but somehow managed to work well together in the professional setting, even with the odd addition of Escargot. On a more typical day, Sakuramochi would have been accompanying the usual waiters, but she had been resting in the Ice Arena since the day before, so their Master Attendant called on Escargot in a panic- obviously, they could have called on any other standby souls to do the job, but their Master Attendant seemed to have forgotten that Escargot was better in battle with all of their other responsibilities.

Escargot was still especially irritated with everyone at that, more so than he would have been. He had been awake for the past 37 hours, and it wasn't like Escargot _needed_ sleep, no, that wasn't the problem- the problem was that everyone around him seemed to not realize the symbolism behind it. Not being able to sleep for that length of time meant to Escargot that no one cared much about things that meant everything to him; and although Escargot was terribly, fully aware that he was blowing this further out of the water than even Napoleon Cake could, the very thought that nobody cared so much as to value his principles made him want to take his trusty pillow and break his goddamn soul contract himself. 

He also knew that wasn't really a thing he could do himself. There were ways to work around the contract, every soul he knew used them every day, and he did too, but there was no way he was capable of flat out ignoring the contract. 

Escargot audibly sighed, turning the corner past the main interface post where Salad would be. 

There was a time Escargot was the main interface soul. He used to be his Master Attendant's very favorite, but that was the days before their restaurant was so successful, before Crab Long Bao and B-52 had been summoned, before they ran out of enough beginner seasoning to properly train Escargot to be as strong as a UR soul, and before his Master Attendant had realized how low his soul power was in comparison to the rest of the main battle team. 

Salad, though, Salad was just perfect. 

Salad was the angel no other soul knew they needed. Salad was a support soul, came after Crab and B-52, was able to get a seasoning share to gain more soul power than even Escargot, and was the most adorable boy anyone had ever seen, Escargot included. Salad had green hair that branched into light brown, that he always tied into a little braid. He wore a bunny ear hat, a seifuku-looking outfit decorated with carrots and the like, and he always sat in a little basket everywhere he went. 

Escargot envied him. Escargot was proud of him. Escargot may or may not have an immense love for him. So much so Escargot couldn't sleep at night, so much so that he wasn't even as fucking pissed as he would've been that his spot as favorite had been taken over. How was Escargot expected to interact with him?

"Hi, Escargot!" Salad greeted cheerfully, having already spotted the other boy. 

"Hello, Salad.." Escargot replied, as slowly as humanly possible. That sounded normal, he assumed. Escargot knew he talked slow and sleepy, and was not sorry, especially when it was so strangely simple to fake a normal voice. 

"Where are you headed?" The greenette asked. 

"Mm..I think...the Light Kingdom..sounds pretty fun, this time of year." Escargot replied, cracking a small smile. The smallest they come, he hoped. The last thing he wanted was to be grinning like an absolute idiot in front of the angel. 

"Really? You're over there? That's so cool! I wish I could come. I'm stuck here for a little longer, I think." Salad laughed. 

"Oh, no...I was kidding. But maybe I'll take you with me...if I ever get sent over there." Escargot clarified, trying to sound as smooth as he could. This was going surprisingly well. He made Salad smile, laugh, and now the only thing to do was make him blush- that is, if Escargot was looking for a perfect interaction, which of course he was. 

"Re-really? I always, hah, thought it'd be fun over there. Hey, by-by the way, you're okay, right? You look even more tired than usual, and that's pretty alarming, considering, you know, that you get upwards of approximately 13 hours of sleep every 24 hours, which means you normally sleep 50 to 60 percent of the day, which apparently would be sustainable for a human, so it should be for you, too, but if you get any more you'll experience more fatigue than usual- also, you're really special, you know that? You actually get tired, like, emotionally, and I don't think any other soul does, so that's really just another thing to think about, but if you're getting less than eight hours, that's bordering on unhealthy-" Salad rambled. 

"Hey. Where did that come from? Calm down. I'm okay. I just haven't slept in a while, don't worry so much about me." 

Oh shit. Salad just told Escargot that he thought Escargot was special, and that he was worried, and that he actually kept an average of how much Escargot slept, and that he had to have researched sleep patterns and such to know what should be healthy, and all Escargot told him was to calm the fuck down and not worry- and he hadn't even faked a normal voice. Jesus, this boy really did get Escargot worked up, huh? Escargot had actually bothered to talk normally, like a regular damn person, and he knew he was too worried about this, and that Salad probably wouldn't notice- 

"You haven't been sleeping? Oh my god, in how long? Only like 5 to 7 hours? Escargot, how am I not supposed to worry when I just made you speak regular English and admit to your weird sleep schedule at the same time?" Salad looked like he was about to hyperventilate, so Escargot did the only thing he was good at. 

Escargot grabbed the smaller boy's hand, and sat down on the wood-tile floors with Salad in tow. Escargot forgot about everything he was normally extremely nervous about, and carefully handed his pillow over to Salad like it was a sacred, first-class-relic of some Catholic saint, all the while petting his head over the bunny hat. 

"I'm okay. Everything is okay. And you're okay, too, right? Don't blow a fuse on me because you're worried about how much I sleep. I promise I'm sleeping good, okay?" Escargot said all of this as gently as he could stand. 

Escargot only now realized that Salad was nearly reduced to a ball of Holy-Fuck-What-Is-Going-On dusted with a very heavy layer of blush, and almost laughed. He had made it a perfect interaction, he supposed.

"Okay, you're fine. I know. I ge-get it. I know just fine that I don't-don't have to worry. I know that no matter what you do, you always say you're fine. You always did, and you always will. I know that. I know that trying to fix a broken sleep schedule won't make any difference. I got it." Salad was still blushing, maybe just at their current position.

Escargot pulled the greenette in closer, and gave him a hug while petting his hair, his expression going serious. 

"I didn't think you worried..about something that seems as, uh, small..to others..as that. Don't cry, okay?No matter how much time I spend, hah, not sleeping, I'll be fine. Okay?" Escargot assured him, assuming he would tell Salad that a battle day was rare for him now, more likely working on deliveries or explorations.

"Okay." 

"..Okay?.."

"Yeah. Okay."

Escargot was almost crying himself, just watching the greenette cry. Then he laughed, breaking away any chance of tears.  

"You're really pretty cute, crying. Sorry." 

"Hey! I'm not that cute." Salad pouted, very cute.

"You're cute all the time, nevermind." Escargot clarified, confidence suddenly coming in waves. 

"No!" Salad said defensively, very cute.

"Okay fine. You're very not cute."

"That's- no- that's not what I-" Salad panicked slightly, still cute.

"I know, cutie." Escargot laughed.

"Oh my god! Stop!" Salad laughed, lightly banging Escargot on the shoulder. 

 


	2. gloriville ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salad tells Escargot about their data sheets, prolonging their time together but postponing their trip to the Light Kingdom.

His basket felt increasingly uncomfortable as time passed in the hallway. Salad was never much bothered by the way the basket material felt sitting down, or the way it crackled slightly if he moved a little too excitedly, but today he was on edge by a lot more than he would have been otherwise.

Escargot had promised him that he would take Salad to the Light Kingdom today.

_"Do you particularly like eating?" Escargot asked._

_"Not especially, but I do like pumpkin muffins!" Salad had responded in his usual cheery tone._

_"I expected your favorite to be like that..something cute..or sugary." Escargot laughed._

_"Well, what's your favorite, then?" Salad questioned accusingly, a hint of humor in his voice._

_"..Mushroom soup." Escargot replied, looking down._

_"Aw! What do you mean pumpkin muffins are cute? That's even more adorable!" Salad leaned down to look at the sleepy boy's face._

_"No." Escargot had answered simply. "What else is there to do in the Light Kingdom, then?"_

_"You're actually-" Salad began._

_"Yes. How about..the Glass Jar Lake?" Escargot asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes._

_"Ah, okay!" Salad agreed._

_"Okay. I'll come get you to go if I can convince Master Attendant to let me take the favorite somewhere.." Escargot tried to explain._

_"I doubt I'm, you know, Master Attendant's actual favorite, Escar'." Salad sighed._

_"Why would Master Attendant put you as-"_

_"There was_ nothing else _for me to do, that's why." Salad said flatly._

"Oh." Escargot didn't say anything else. 

Salad was still thinking about that. Did Escargot really think he was put as main interface because their Master Attendant had thought he was cute? It was a joy, to think Escargot thought him so amazing as to get that position simply by- 

Oh. Oh no. 

Salad realized why Escargot thought that was the case. Escargot thought Salad was their Master Attendant's new favorite because Escargot _used to be the interface soul_ , most likely. Escargot assumes Salad is the favorite because to him, being the favorite only meant being on interface. Salad felt terrible from taking the only conformation Escargot had that their Master Attendant still valued him away, and now there wasn't anything to do about it, anyway. 

Escargot turned the corner, waving with a usual centered laziness. Salad stopped thinking about it for the time being and smiled. 

"Escar'! You actually came to get me." Salad cheered.

"Why not? It's not..." Escargot yawned. "S' not like I didn't wanna take you." 

Salad started walking with his basket, hoping it wouldn't be too much of a bother. Escargot didn't seem to care. 

"Would've gotten you the muffins you like...but I didn't know if they were from..the Kingdom, or from Sakurajima." Escargot explained.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't need muffins anyway. You're perfectly fine for company." Salad assured him.

"But...the muffins were gonna be for eating..?" Escargot said sleepily, sounding adorably confused. Salad laughed. 

"Not what I mean. I would've eaten the muffins." Salad nearly snorted. 

They continued to walk in a comforting silence for a while longer. Salad realized he was staring several minutes ago, but either Escargot didn't notice or didn't mind. Salad had never really taken the time to just watch the other boy for a little while.

The way he walked was adorable, Salad realized. He had never noticed that. Why would he have? It looked similar to a penguin trying their very hardest to walk professionally. Everything Escargot did was absolutely doused in a layer of sleepiness, and Salad couldn't get enough.

Suddenly, Salad wondered about the other boy's data sheet. He had read through his own multiple times, knew that he had to be an adult by now, even if he didn't feel like one, and also knew he was racially ambiguous, which mattered a lot less, but was still something to think about. What would Escargot's say? Salad wasn't really a defining dish, so it made sense that the info was scattered, but maybe he would be more precise.

"Have you ever looked at your data page?" Salad blurted out. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I..didn't know we had those.." Escargot replied, seemingly unbothered by the random question. 

"Oh. I've read through mine a couple times." Salad added.

"..Can I see mine?" Escargot asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure. We'd have to turn around, though." Salad said. 

"That's fine. We can go to the Light Kingdom in a bit, or another time, I guess.." Escargot reasoned. 

"Oh, okay. That's good with me. Let's go, then!" Salad began running down the hall, basket in tow, and Escargot already falling behind. 

Salad hadn't realized before today how _much_ he adored the other boy, he thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but...the muffins were gonna be for eating???
> 
> did y'all know the souls have data pages? you can read them in-app, so i thought it'd be fun to add it into the story.  
> also, sorry for continuing to extend the length of this!  
> but you can expect more of them? i guess?
> 
> i just had to get this part out, sorry for breaking up the chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? sequel where they go to the light kingdom??  
> there will be a sequel where they go on a very cute date to the light kingdom you cannot stop me mortal 
> 
> i like kudos and comments so if you like this then . do that :)  
> make sure you tell me if you want more of this shit aight 
> 
> this is proofread ok but not beta-d because i don't . have one.


End file.
